


[Podfic] An Honest Day's Work

by gwello



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, dude eats a worm, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwello/pseuds/gwello
Summary: “I’d rather eat a bowl full of worms than Boromir’s cooking,” Pippin said. “And I’ve eaten loads of worms.” In which Pippin reveals a secret, Legolas has a new experience, and Sam is the only person in the Company with any class.Podfic debuted and recorded live at FanWorksCon.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2019





	[Podfic] An Honest Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Honest Day's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437683) by [kathkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin). 



**Author's Note:**

> Due to time constraints, this podfic only covers part of the fanfic. Please read the whole fanfic to find out what happens next!
> 
> Podficcer Notes: This was my first time ever reading a podfic on STAGE in front of a LIVE AUDIENCE (and on top of that, with my first attempt with an ACCENT). Definitely nerve wracking, definitely worth it. You can hear their reactions in the audio <3 You can also hear music from the panel next door in the audio... please ignore that - all music was unintentional. 
> 
> Fun fact: I brought a prop on stage which I revealed to the audience near the end and interacted with it - guess what it was? XD
> 
> Also major props to the fanficcer kathkin, who writes the cast so well, I could practically hear their voices in my head the first time I read it.


End file.
